borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Gun Stats
the percentages of things like rate of fire and damage increase or descrease, are they already showing in the numbers of the weapons stats or would you have to do the math around that weapon's statistic? in other words, your gun does 100 damage and has an additional stat of +10% damage, does the 100 damage mean 100 including the 10% or would the real damage be 110?? and does this go for all the stats? All the stats are already included M3rc3r's | talk 12:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, the only stat that isn't factored in would be proc damage - for instance, if you have a revolver with x3 explosive that does 100 damage according to the card, the explosive effect would add significantly to that, but it wouldn't say the actual max damage it could do. If I recall correctly, revolvers always proc x2, which means the damage rating on any explosive revolver would be lower than the actual damage per shot. -- 12:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC) The percentages are referring to the BASE model of that specific weapon. Anything you see in listed in the detail text that starts with a + or - is in reference to the base model. So if your gun does "100 damage" and lists "+10% damage" that means that this weapon's damage of 100 is 10% more damage than the base model. "+57% Reload Speed" means it reloads 57% faster than the base model. MeMadeIt 02:18, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Does the same go for shields with "overcharge capacity?" The shield strength indicated on the card by the number accounts for this attribute? And just to clarify, because I am slightly confused by all this: If a weapon's damage reads 100 and has the attribute "+10 damage" the actual damage it deals is 100 and the attribute is included in the text value given, correct? BONESAAAWWW 04:10, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, anything written on the gun's card is included in the stats, the only exception being additional damage from an elemental effect happening. As MeMadeIt said, the attribute "+10% damage" means that the weapon has 10% more damage than the base model, but that bonus 10% is already included in the numerical stats at the top. No calculations necessary. -- 04:54, February 10, 2010 (UTC) aahh ok thank you, that's a huge help. thought my guns did ridiculously more damage than they really do than. And the elemental damages can't really be equivilant to a real damage number because it depends on what you are shooting, is that correct? and to what M3rc3r said, "revolvers always proc x2". What is "proc" and when you say the damage rating on explosive revolvers are lower than the actual damage per shot, does that mean explosive damage on the revolver weakens its damage count? : Techincally, "proc" means 'P'rogrammed 'R'andom 'OC'curance, and came into common parlance with WoW . It doesn't exactly mean the same thing in BL but it's close. Without going into a lot of detail (there are other threads that do that), when/if the elemental effect triggers, it will do that much more additional damage (but it will always do the listed damage). Ex: A weapon that does 100 damage with a x2 elemental effect, when/if it triggers, will do 100 + (100x2) = 300 total damage. If it doesn't trigger, it just does 100 total damage. A weapon that does 300 damage with a x4 elemental effect will do 300 + (300x4) = 1500 total damage, when/if the effect triggers. Except for Legendary weapons, regardless of what a pistol card lists, it will really only do x2. (There's more to it but this is enough to give you the idea.) MeMadeIt 07:38, February 11, 2010 (UTC) : Serynzatos 16:47, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to burst your bubble but It wasn't WoW that started it It was Dark Ages of Camelot buddy End Edit :: Sorry to burst your bubble buddy but the usage of 'proc' started long before DAoC. But I didn't say "started", I said "common parlance". There are more playing WoW than those who've even heard of DAoC. MeMadeIt 18:54, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Serynzatos 19:52, February 12, 2010 (UTC)Still incorrect there DAoC has Procs Wide Spread throughout the whole game only few things in WoW have them. :::: What has that got to do with what I said - nothing. The term 'proc' was in use long before DAoC - so you are wrong there. More WoW'ers have used the term 'proc' than the total number of ppl who've ever even heard of DAoC - thus arguably making the term 'common'. (WoW subscribers: 10+million, DAoC subscribers: 250,000) MeMadeIt 07:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) And what about your proficency in the weapons? Is that mathed out into the weapon card for you too? : I don't believe So But If you want the formula For the Proficiencies Ill put it out it would be Card # * (1+(%/100)) Serynzatos 16:47, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : Weapon proficiencies are in addition to what's listed on the weapon card. Sorry, you gotta do the math yourself. ;) MeMadeIt 18:54, February 12, 2010 (UTC)